The Sea Calls Us Home
by florescentviggo
Summary: The Narrator finds themself in a beautiful paradise shrouded in mystery...sort of LOTR based please R&R READ THIS AFTER THE RETURN HOME! thanks :)


I stepped across a patch of dried leaves and heard them crunch beneath my feet…I was lost…lost among the leaves and branches. They lay in my face, preventing me to see the road ahead. I stumbled, my journey having taken me away from my home for many weeks with little food and little rest. I had wanted to leave home so badly…to get away from the world, and somehow I had arrived here…wherever here was. Shrouded by mystery, the way laid in front of me, overrun with leaves and brambles. I almost felt like I would never ever make it out of there, save the graces of my own luck that sometimes chose to follow me. I stumbled yet again, weary, my brown hair curling around my face, riddled with dirt and brush. My only wish was to find my dream, to find why my body had been taken here, why I had been lead here only by the wanting of my own heart. Was this really where I wanted to be, was this where my heart was taking me…to the land of milk and honey? Where I always escaped to in my dreams…I pushed back another branch and nearly fell over from dizziness. Something was looming in he distance, something I could only feel and could not touch taste, or smell…it was beautiful, and as I closed my eyes I let my heart guide me for a few moments, eyes closed, softly breathing. Suddenly the pain of the bramble disappeared within a few moments and the clearing opened up before me, and to my eye I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on. 

A waterfall fell graciously and noiselessly down in the distance, and beautiful trees were turning green with spring, in rebirth from the winter before. I gazed in wonder, what a beautiful place for my heart to take me. I had forever wanted a place like this. I walked slowly, somehow magically keeping my balance, and with wide eyes viewed the world around me. I saw beautiful birds, charming flowers, and a dazzling set of buildings in the distance. I wanted more than anything to get closer, so with all my strength I ran towards them, only my heart guiding me yet again, because that's all one needs in such a place I stepped lightly over a bridge, my barefeet passing silently over the beautiful stone bridge, carved to perfection, glinting in the setting sun. I looked all around and saw no one. I only expected the fairest and wisest of creatures to live here. There was no one here however, and it felt kind of lonely and strange, I assumed something had driven the beings that had once dwelled here to leave…I couldn't imagine what…but suddenly I felt sad. I had never seen anything so amazing as the columns that lay before me in the buildings, so beautiful, carved and made of the lightest stone. I wanted more than anything to walk amongst this land, taste the fruit of the trees, smell the scent of the outdoors on my body, feel the wind in my hair. I walked among the shadows, sunset was upon the land, and as I laid my eyes over it, I felt almost as if I was in a dream. 

Rivers ran through this place, and tiny bridges overlapped them, made of simple stone, no railings, no need…in a place like this how could anyone die…by drowning or any other cause. This was paradise, and for a moment I thought I was dead, until I saw another. A figure moved in the distance, and with wanting in my heart I headed towards it, until slowly it disappeared. I moved back the way I had come, making way to a beautiful lounge sitting pleasantly in the middle of one of the many open patios. I graciously lay down, stretching my legs over the comfortable lounge, feeling my aches and pains fly away. I was alone, in a dream, feeling nothing except the wind flow around me slowly as the sun set in the distance. Aches vanished, pain fluttered away, all the wanting in my heart ceased…I was at home.

In a couple of moments I felt the presence of another touch me. I wanted to open my eyes, but forced myself not to, and found the touch to be nearly my imagination as I saw that same figure slip away into the distance once more. I sensed it was near as I continued to lay, and found I had been supplied with food and drinks. A miracle, I thought and ate with the cautions of any person in an unfamiliar place, still somewhat wary of this strange yet beautiful place. This was my own personal paradise, and if this was what running away entitled, I was more than happy to be here, away from the world I had once known, full of suffering and despair. In this place and solitude I could find my home, locked away from others, until I closed my eyes again and felt that same touch, this time clinging to my mouth. This time I opened my eyes and found only a pair of blue eyes shrouded in shadow. The touch must have come from those eyes I thought as I looked up at them again. The waterfall fell almost silently in the distance, and only the sound of my own breathing could be heard. Those eyes, completely blue, not an ounce of white, and a speck of black in the center beckoned me forward. I followed, not knowing where I was being swept off to this time. Those eyes almost seemed wicked as they floated along, leading me to a strange bridge, shrouded in darkness, and that is when I saw the figure, etched against the shadows, then all I could see where those eyes and then the shadow of a human. Such a strange creature, only visible in shadow… I could almost detect a smile as it led me on, showing me the glowing trees, almost hidden in shadow, glowing ominously in the night. I continued to follow and felt those strange eyes glowing on me again. No voice emitted from those glowing retinas, no husky, sweet, or sultry voice, only the dull sound of the waterfall nearby could be heard. This was a strange place, full of ghosts, I almost felt as though I had come too late. I turned to the eyes, and in my own eyes asked the question: Where are the inhabitants of this place?

Those eyes looked down and filled with sorrow, causing them to become a dark blue, as the sorrow spread throughout like a sudden storm. They took me through the brush and lead me down many paths, pushing back tree limbs magically, the body sometimes seen in the silhouette of the night. We walked for nearly an hour before we came to an opening to the sea, and as if by magic a body appeared, except it was so bright I could barely make out a face or a figure. I glared into the creature, trying to make out its figure, until it shook its head and pointed out towards the sunset and lead me forward along the river. I followed the glowing figure, graceful, its eyes a bright and shining blue. I could see the smile on its face for a moment as it beckoned me forward. I followed for about another hour and came to a shining port. The water glistened so brightly in the sudden new day. The port was amazing, beautiful buildings, abandoned, stood on the water's edge, showing against a spectacular view. This place was ancient, full of mystery and memory, and I wondered if the place I had just visited before was a prelude to the dream I had stowed away within my heart. Day and night were lost here, the night only lasting a few hours, while the day lingered on. I noticed a boat and continued to follow the spirit until it stopped suddenly before the beautiful boat with the tilted sail.

I didn't know what to do as I watched the creature stand there, holding its arm towards the boat, beckoning me. _The Sea Calls Us Home_…it said slowly in a monotonous yet soothing tone. I wanted to hear it speak again, but it remained silent and I walked past it for a moment, waiting for it to embark with me. I smiled and stood in place as the ship took off on its own. Where was I going I thought…what if I was being led to my doom? What did the The Sea Calls Us Home mean? Where is home? I thought. I wondered to myself these questions, and as I turned I saw those eyes turn away and dissolve through the air, but not before seeing a glimpse of a smile in the growing dawn. I was at peace suddenly, and a part of me didn't want to know where I was going, and stopped wondering, the destination not being important, only the journey ahead.

I sailed on for what seemed as an hour, until I realized that time seemed to dissolve after a certain point, the water no longer blinding my eyes, but opening them to a new world on the water. I saw in the distance green meadows, beautiful skies…everything I had ever dreamed of in this life was being answered. A chord seemed to strike in the air as I looked into the distance and smiled. I had passed into another world, and I was glad there was no chance of ever going back…to mist and shadow….I was finally home.


End file.
